


Nebiros e l'orribile spirito natalizio di Bellus

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 67. "Ho deciso di andare." / "Non ti fermerò." (dialoghi) e Il Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 19 dicembre, "Il Natale, non è una data. E' uno stato d'animo."</a></p><p>– Ho trovato! Potresti travestirti da Babbo Natale e portargli i regali a mezzanotte!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebiros e l'orribile spirito natalizio di Bellus

– Ho deciso di andare.  
– Non ti fermerò – momento di pausa – Anzi, se hai bisogno, ti spintono fuori dalla porta, Belial.  
– Sei un mostro, fratello – piagnucolò Bellus – Ti stavo solo mettendo alla prova! È la sera di Natale e mi vuoi buttare fuori di casa! Questa è una festa che si trascorre in famiglia…  
Nebiros sollevò uno sguardo accigliato – È bello sentirti parlare con tanto trasporto della nascita di Colui che ti ha fatto diventare l’orribile e spaventosa creatura che sei; e non nel senso che ti ci ha trasformato, tu sei proprio  _nato_ così, Berial. In effetti, vista da questa angolazione, la tua ribellione potrebbe persino avere un senso che non fosse la megalomania da cui sei tragicamente affetto… Peccato che tu sia un idiota e quindi non in grado di fare tutto ‘sto ragionamento.  
– A Natale non si dovrebbe essere tutti più buoni? – piagnucolò Bellus, singhiozzando sullo schienale della poltrona su cui sedeva Nebiros.  
– Scusa, tu non eri  _Satana_? Cos’è, devo annoverare le crisi di identità ai tuoi difetti? Guarda che la lista è già interminabile, eh…  
– Il tuo problema è che non ti rilassi mai, Nebiros – sospirò Berial, sembrando seriamente afflitto – Sempre serio, sempre rigido, sempre  _nevrastenico_ …  
– Scusa?!  
– … sai che palle per Aaron vivere con te? Almeno, quando era da Pamela, due risate se le faceva!  
– Vai a casa, Berial.  
– Non trovi sia deliziosamente divertente che dirmi “vai a casa” equivalga a dire “vai all’inferno”?  
– Facciamo così, porta con te anche il tuo senso dell’umorismo.  
– Secondo me dovresti organizzare una sorpresa per Aaron, così potrebbe dimenticare per un attimo il tuo carattere insopportabile.  
– Quale parte di “ho deciso di andare” mi sono perso, Berial? Non dovresti illudere la gente con la speranza che stai per sparire da davanti ai loro occhi, è crudele.  
– Lo hai detto tu che sono il Diavolo!  
– No, deficiente, sei tu che ti sei autoproclamato tale parecchio tempo fa. Comunque, tornando al “ho deciso di andare”…  
– Ho trovato! Potresti travestirti da Babbo Natale e portargli i regali a mezzanotte!  
– … Perché, quando ho la sciagura di parlare con te, ho sempre la sensazione che non sia diverso da quelle rare volte in cui  _parlo da solo_?  
– Parli da solo? È una brutta cosa, Nebiros, dovresti farti curare.  
– Sento che tutte le mie turbe ed i miei problemi si dissolverebbero se  _tu_  ti facessi curare, Berial. O, per lo meno, se sparissi dalla mia vista, mi basterebbe qualche secolo.  
Bellus batté amichevolmente una mano sulla spalla del fratello – Avanti, Nebiros, è un’idea geniale: vestiti da Babbo Natale!  
– Fuori da casa mia.  
– Dai, sarà divertente! Immaginati vestito di velluto rosso, col sacco pieno di doni sulle spalle, e l’espressione felice di Aaron! Ogni ragazzino sogna di conoscere Babbo Natale, non lo sapevi?  
– Esci da questa casa, Berial.  
– Guarda, ti ho anche comprato il vestito! – esclamò estatico Bellus, sfoderando un costume da Babbo Natale e sorridendo – Di’, non muori dalla voglia di provarlo al solo vederlo?  
– Muoio dalla voglia di provare a vedere se  _davvero_  sei immortale, Berial. Te lo dico per la terza ed ultima volta: fuori da casa mia!  
– Ma… ma… – singhiozzò Satana – Ti avevo comprato anche la barba! Perché non la provi un attimo? Sono sicuro che entreresti nello spirito!  
– Se non sapessi che sei il Diavolo e che sei un idiota che non è mai presente manco a se stesso, ti direi che sei posseduto da uno dei tuoi demoni, che so, uno dei temerari deficienti che lavorano alla tua corte e che vorrebbe osare tanto…  
Ma Bellus, ormai, singhiozzava con trasporto – Avevo anche pensato a dove trovare la slitta! Potevamo mettere le cornine finte alle bestiole che tieni giù in cortile e aggiogarle tipo renne…  
– Berial, fammi capire – gemette Nebiros, afferrandolo per le spalle – Non sono i dolori che patisco ogni notte, sei _tu_  la punizione che mi è stata assegnata, vero? No, perché in questo caso potrei provare a neutralizzarti, magari con l’acido, un anatema, una bambola voodoo…  
Il Diavolo abbracciò con forza il padrone di casa, che rimase ammutolito e paralizzato dall’orrore – Era da tanto che non mi sfioravi manco con un dito, fratello, quasi pensavo di esserti antipatico, mi stavano venendo dei complessi! Vedi che il Natale influenza anche te? Per quanto riguarda il sacco…  
In quella, vestito di un gigantesco maglione su cui era raffigurato un orso polare in tenuta natalizia, Aaron giunse in salotto: come sempre, almeno da quando aveva scoperto la verità su Berial, si fermò allarmato, con un piede dentro ed uno fuori dalla sala, pronto a scappare o a rifugiarsi dietro Nebiros.  
– Che-che sorpresa, Bellus – balbettò – Che ci fai qui?  
– Resto per cena! – esclamò festante l’Angelo decaduto.  
Il ragazzino fissò preoccupato il padrone di casa.  
– Certo, Aaron, Berial resta per cena – rispose quest’ultimo – Sii gentile, vammi a prendere uno spiedo, così inizio a cucinarlo.   
– Non sei per niente divertente, fratello; e dire che io ero qui per aiutarti!  
– Li conosco i tuoi  _aiuti_ , Berial. Perché non li metti in un sacco e vai a distribuirli ai tuoi sudditi? Voglio essere altruista, io credo di averne ricevuti a sufficienza. Il costume ce l’hai, le “renne” te le presto io e sono sicuro che quella barba bianca ti stia un incanto, perché non ti avvii?  
– Sei fortunato a non avere fratelli, Aaron – singhiozzò Bellus – Vedi come ti trattano?  
– L’unica cosa fortuna che potrebbe avere lui è che i suoi fratelli potrebbe avere la soddisfazione di  _seppellirli_  – ringhiò Nebiros – Ed ora, cortesemente,  _fuori_ , c’è la tua slitta che ti aspetta!  
  
~*~  
  
Nebiros si chiuse alle spalle la porta della camera di Aaron: malgrado fosse trascorso del tempo dall’ultima volta che l’aveva tenuto con sé, quel ragazzino non sembrava cresciuto affatto; si era appisolato sul divano accanto a lui, ripetendo che quell’anno voleva assolutamente aspettare la mezzanotte e dargli il suo regalo. Ovviamente, alle undici e mezza, complici l’emozione, la cena abbondante ed il calduccio, l’adolescente era crollato in un sonno profondo e così placido che Nebiros non osò svegliarlo: lo prese in braccio delicatamente, deponendolo a letto, e quando tornò in salotto, con sommo orrore, vide un terribile costume di Babbo Natale appeso alla sua poltrona; senza la benché minima traccia di sorpresa nello sguardo, lesse il sedicente biglietto d’auguri di suo fratello, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
  
Per Natale ormai è tardi, ma non si sa mai che tu non possa usarlo per ravvivare un po’ la vostra vita notturna, no?  
  
Sollevando gli occhi al cielo, il demone scagliò costume e biglietto nel fuoco.  
Oh, Berial l’avrebbe pagata.


End file.
